My Daughter  The Master Thief
by redhatladyfan
Summary: Carmen receives an envelope that contains a picture of her when she was little. Is her mother really alive?
1. Chapter 1 My Daughter

Author Note: I have always wanted to write a story about Carmen's parents, so here it goes.

Usual Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Carmen Sandiego, Malcolm Avalon and events described in the cartoon. They are owned by whoever owns Cookie Jar (WOEICS) and the Learning Company (Carmen Sandiego franchise).

She was the apple of my eye, but having her out of wedlock didn't fare well with my parents. They said it brought shame to the family name, since it was so predominate in the community. Carmen is the product of a beautiful relationship that transpired between me and an older man. My parents shunned the idea of our relationship, but what I saw in him was compassion, intelligence and humor. Qualities that are more important than physical age. When Carmen was born it has the happiest day of my life. After I first laid my eyes on her I knew she was someone special. I named her after her father's mother. Where she got her last name is still a mystery to me.

Sadly, her father died a couple months after her birth. He was a brilliant man; I think I told you that, at that time he was working on something that is known as the C-5 corridor. It was years beyond what the current period technology could provide, but using his schematics the ACME technological team was able to build it.

He told me that I made him the happiest man on earth, as he never had any children with any other women. I smiled and reassured that him the she will be taken good care of, then I kissed him goodbye. Two years passed and everyday felt like a blessing. She got all of her best qualities from her father including her piercing blue eyes. Everything else she got from me.

When I would come home from work she would run to me yelling "Mama, Mama" and holding out her little arms for me to pick her up. I would do anything to get that back. Now, I often wonder if she found out that I was alive, would she do the same thing? I have old acquaintances from ACME who found out through the grapevine that Carmen thought Malcolm Avalon was her father. At first it saddened me to know this, but I guess it is better to know her supposed father is alive and her mother is dead.

I can just hear her asking me the big question as to why I gave her up. Well, that is a sad story in itself. When she was 2 she got pneumonia and had an extremely high temperature. It caused her to lose her memory. The doctor said that she is lucky to be alive, and that there is not much hope in her memory returning. The only best bet is was to surround herself with familiar people and things to make her feel comfortable.

The sad part is that I got sick and was hospitalized for 2 weeks. When I came out I learned that my parents gave my baby to an all girl orphanage. It broke my heart in two, and I went there to get her back but they had strict orders not to let her see me. I tried to battle it in court, but the papers were signed and sealed. My parents have friends in very high places and gave substantial amounts of money to the orphanage for her care.

I was able to receive reports on how she was doing. She got along with the other girls very well and was very gifted in many ways. When she was about 8 I learned that Ted Kennedy was going to visit San Francisco. I made some calls and asked if he could give a teddy bear to Carmen. I had the back of the eyes etched with the words "To my baby girl, Love Mom" and had them sewn in place. I wonder if she still has that bear?

When she turned 13, ACME was beginning a Junior Detective program so I put her application in to be selected. The Chief visited the orphanage and presented Carmen with the idea and she was ecstatic. When I heard this I was overjoyed. She became an impressive detective, solving more cases than anyone else. And when she brought in the notorious Gunnar Maelstrom her grandparents couldn't have been more pleased. I even thought they wanted to tell her the truth, but we argued and nothing came of it.

Then she left ACME and became who she is today my parents were beside themselves and knew they made the right decision. I would lie awake at night thinking what was going through her mind, and if I was only there to talk to her. That's what she needed was my love to guide her, but I am glad she became a strong woman than a meek one like her mother.

We meet briefly a month ago, walking down the street. She wasn't wearing her usual getup, but I knew it was her. Our eyes locked for a few seconds as we passed, like we had known each other for years but couldn't place how. I was too much of a coward to say something.

I am holding a picture of her and I when she was 1 ½. I am sitting down and she is sitting on my lap wearing a blue jumpsuit dress and her black curly hair in pigtails. We look like two peas in a pod. I stare at this picture every day and still am working on the courage to send it to her.

You are probably wondering who I am.

My name is Sharon Acme, daughter of Charles and Susan Acme, founders of ACME Detective Agency.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

Author Note: This is for you .elphie

I made up the meeting place, so it may or may not be real.

Well I finally worked up the nerve to send her a copy of the picture. I had to call in a few favors at ACME to get a list of her hideout addresses, as to not arouse suspicion. Why does the CEO of ACME want Carmen Sandiego's address? It just doesn't look good. So I told them that I wanted to make sure that we have some or all of her hideouts listed in case we needed to go on a raid, which is something that I would have to approve.

_Carmen's Hideout_

"Boss, there's a strange letter for you. It doesn't have a return address" said Hanna LuLu.

Carmen extends her hand and Hanna gives it to her.

"Hmmm…" Carmen looks it over "Well, it doesn't seem to be anything really threatening" she holds it to her nose and sniffs it "I can't smell any chemical residue. And it's not heavy enough to hold anything explosive. Must be a regular letter" Carmen opened it up and saw a photograph. She quickly slid it back in before Hanna could see and said "Thank you Hanna. It's just a regular letter from an ex-henchman."

"Oh, ok Boss" she said and walked out.

When Hanna left Carmen got up, closed her office door and locked it. She sat back down and took out the contents. There was a picture and a note. Carmen studied the picture. It was of a little girl that looked like it could be her and she was sitting on a woman's lap. The woman looked exactly like her. It was the woman she couldn't stop thinking about when their eyes meet on Market St in San Francisco. Carmen got up, took off her hat and went over to her mirror. She put the photo next to her face and studied it.

"Yes, she looks exactly like me but she's not Marguerite" Carmen said opening up her locked that hung around her neck. She was confused. Isn't Malcolm Avalon her father? If not, then who is? And if Marguerite isn't her mother then is it this woman? Or is she someone that knew her when she was little?

"I better read the note" she said and went back to her desk.

_My dearest Carmen,_

_I have watched you grow from a playful infant into a beautiful, intelligent and strong woman. I am so proud of you, despite your current life choice. Please meet with me in New York at the Bellevue Café the one off of Broadway on September 19th at 2:00 pm. I know you have been there before, as I saw you a couple of times. Please meet with me. I would mean the world to me. I want to become reacquainted with you._

_p.s. I have sent similar letters to your other known locations. I was hoping at least one of them got to you._

Carmen noticed that it wasn't signed "Ok, this is weird" she said. The thought rolled around in her head about this could be a setup or the real thing. She re-read the note and looked at the picture. Finally she marked her calendar for September 19th.

_Bellevue Café_

Sharon arrived early and got a table for two in a secluded area of the posh restaurant. She looked around but saw no sign of Carmen. Her stomach was in knots, she was so nervous.

"What if she doesn't like me? What do I say? Why am I here? I should have just left things alone" she thought playing with her cloth napkin. A waiter came by and gave her two menus. Another one gave her two glasses of water. She began looking through the menu, hoping that it would calm her nerves. Her eyes looked up just in time to see Carmen walk in. Sharon's heart leaped for joy and her stomach sunk from nervousness.

Carmen stood near the Matrie'd podium and looked around for a sign of the person that asked her to come. Sharon took a deep breath, smiled and waved her hand. Carmen saw this and smiled back out of politeness and walked towards the table.

Carmen didn't know what to make of this strange woman with salt and pepper hair and an impeccable taste in clothes.

"Hello Carmen" Sharon said.

"Hello" Carmen said back and slowly sat down.

They both stared at each other until the waiter came by and gave the usual speech about the specials of the day.

"Um..How do you know me?" Carmen asked fidgeting with her cloth napkin.

"How do I say this so that it doesn't come as a shock…I am your mother" Sharon said feeling a bit shy after she said this.

"MY WHAT!" exclaimed Carmen, then realizing where she was and could feel people looking at her. She lowered her voice "My what?"

"Your mother" Sharon said half smiling and crying as she was finally looking into her little girl's blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 Like Mother Like Daughter

Author Note: This is for you aptasi.

Carmen didn't know what to say, as she watched the older woman take a handkerchief out of her purse to dab her wet eyes. She wanted to comfort her but was having a difficult time herself trying to adjust to what she was just told. Sharon dried her eyes and looked at Carmen. They both read the menu deciding on what they wanted to get.

"I'm sorry. It's..It's just been so long. My apologies for not telling you my name, it's Sharon" she said reaching into her purse, taking out a piece of paper and handing it to Carmen. Carmen took it and unfolded it. It was her real birth certificate. After looking it over Carmen looked up to see Sharon smiling at her. It was the first time Carmen actually looked at her. She could make out the years of laughter and sorrow that formed wrinkles around her deep brown eyes and mouth. Her salt and pepper hair seemed to complement her age. Overall, she had aged very well.

"Acme?" Carmen said "You are THE Sharon Acme, CEO of ACME Detective Agency, daughter of the former head Chief Charles Acme? Are you the reason why ACME has never caught me?"

"My you really know the ACME history. Very few young detectives I have met do not even know that ACME has a corporate structure. They always figured that the C.H.I.E.F is the most authoritative figure. And no I am not the reason. I don't have that type of power, you are just really that good" Sharon said impressed, but her voice changed to a more serious tone "Well you probably want to know more. You see…"

The waiter interrupted their conversation to take their order. He told them about the daily specials and what kind of wine that goes with them. They ordered and resumed the conversation. Carmen couldn't help but not lean in closer to hear Sharon's words better.

"During the time period when I was pregnant with you it was taboo to be unwed. Another strike against me was that your father was 20 years older than I was. Adam was a very brilliant man. He created the C-5 corridor. I named you after his mother. Sadly, he suffered a brain hemorrhage two months after you were born. But as you, now, know I came from a very affluent family. My father thought it was a disgrace. He had great influence over my mother" Sharon said looking down disgusted about her parents' actions.

Carmen couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How could this woman make me come to NY and have me listen to her tell me that my own grandfather thought I was a disgrace?" she thought about to interrupt when Sharon said

"I told him it wasn't a disgrace. The man I was with had a good heart and all the qualities I wanted my child to have" she sighed "I was hoping that I could repress my feelings of wanting to know you a bit longer. I know that sounds ridiculous, but you have your own..unique..life style to lead and having us reunite would put both our organizations at risk. (Sharon paused and looked at Carmen who was now sitting back in the seat. Sharon expected a huge reaction out of her, but she had her temperament, calm.) When I heard that you thought Malcolm Avalon was your father it saddened me but it, also, made me happy. I would have rather seen you with a strong parental figure than a weak one. I even hoped he would think you were his daughter."

Carmen didn't know what to say. They just sat there looking into each other's eyes both trying to figure the other one out.

Finally Carmen said "Why was I raised in an orphanage?"

"Well my dear. When you were about two you became very sick with pneumonia that resulted in an extremely high temperature. The doctor said that it might give you memory loss, and it did. You only could remember your first name and certain things when you got better. Then I got sick and was in the hospital for two weeks unable to see anyone. When I got out I learned that my parents put you in the Golden Gate School for Girls. (Sharon wiped away a tear that was forming in her eye) That was the saddest day for me. I tried to get you back. I went there every day and pleaded with the Headmaster but they had strict orders not to let me see you. I even tried to get the courts involved but my parents had very deep pockets."

Sharon was interrupted by the waiter who brought their order. He asked them if they would like anything else. They both politely told him No Thank You, just to get him out of the way.

"What I could do is get status reports on you. The reason being is that my parents would give the orphanage money for your care, which is why you were never adopted. Even though I didn't have the rights to see you, I did have the right to sign off my custody and that I could never do. I have binders filled with your weekly reports. From when you first rode a bike, written a story at the age of 3 and recited a poem in French at 4. I was so proud of you, my little genius. I think your story was about a cat named Carmine who loved to frolic in the flowers."

Carmen laughed. She was beginning to see this woman in a different perspective. They both started eating and became at ease with one another.

"That's why I wore a different color outfit than the rest of the girls. My clothes always seemed better tailored than anyone else's. I always thought that I got lucky and picked the right outfits." Carmen said and took a bit of her food.

Sharon laughed and took a sip of wine."Then when you turned 13 ACME was beginning a Junior Detective program. I submitted an application for you and the rest is history. And you didn't get in because of me; you got in by your own merits which made me very proud. By the way, do you still have the teddy bear you got from Teddy Roosevelt?"

"Yes I do."

"I had the words To my baby girl, Love Mom etched behind both eyes" I made some calls and was able to have Ted Kennedy give it to you.

Carmen put her fork down. Now it was her turn to start crying. She couldn't stop her eyes from watering.

"Excuse me" she said, getting up and walked towards the bathroom.

Sharon grabbed her purse following her. Carmen was already in a bathroom stall.

"Carmen honey" Sharon said knocking on the stall door. They were the only two in there.

Carmen unlocked the door and Sharon hugged her daughter tightly. Carmen couldn't stop the stream of tears and Sharon began to cry too. Their embrace felt natural sealing the rift that tore when they were separated. They hugged and cried for a few good minutes before Carmen pulled away and began to wipe her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I used to dream that my mother gave me that bear. It smelled so sweet and was so soft, like I always pictured my mother to be" Carmen said walking out of the stall to wash her hands and face.

"Oh sweetie. I used to dream that I personally gave it to you" Sharon said washing her hands and face. She stood up "We better get out there before they think we skipped out on the bill."

Carmen laughed.

Their food was still there, but a bit colder. Both ladies sat down. The waiter came over. "How is everything?"

"Just wonderful" Sharon said, Carmen nodded and smiled. He left the bill, and they both went for it.

"No honey, it's my treat" Sharon said taking money out of her wallet.

"You know those letters you sent to my hideouts caused quite a stir. Moe and Lars thought it was a threat and look it to a field and blew it up. When they looked at the scattered contents and saw that it was a note and picture they tried to tape it back together, but it was far beyond repair. And Sara made a special chemical that she could smear on the envelope that would reveal any trace of a chemical substance, instead burnt a hole right through. Then Archie tried to carbon date it to see when it was mailed but his machine ended eating it up."

Sharon laughed "Sounds like you have your hands full."

The waiter took the check and Sharon told him to keep the change. They walked out and across the street to a park to walk along the trail.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Carmen looking at her mother. They both stopped walking.

"Well, if word got out that I was your mother. Then conspiracy theorists will start making up stories about why ACME has never officially caught you, dragging you and I through the mud. I believe that it's in both of our best interests that we keep our relationship secret, even though I feel like shouting from the heavens that I have you back."

"I think so too, Mama" Carmen said and they hugged each other.


End file.
